pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Meron
Meron was a Steward of Nabol Hold who became Lord Holder after the death of Fax in 2505. Biography Little of Meron's early life is known. It is known that he was appointed as Steward of Nabol Hold by Fax, succeeding him as Lord Holder after Fax's death. Late in the Eighth Interval, Meron would accompany a number of Lord Holders and their troops on an expedition to Benden Weyr to formally stop the practice of tithing to the Weyrs. The army was forced to submit after the dragonriders kidnapped the wives of the Lord Holders, though Meron was the least willing member of the group to capitulate. In the early years of the Ninth Pass, Meron would become involved with Kylara, senior weyrwoman of Southern Weyr. Meron would be one of the first to obtain a Fire Lizard, after Kylara brought him a clutch of eggs. After the banishment of the Oldtimers to the Southern Continent, Kylara would transfer to High Reaches Weyr, putting Meron close to her. The day after the move, Meron and Kylara would meet, with their subsequent passions causing Kylara's Prideth to rise for a mating flight. Unfortunately, one of High Reaches' new junior queens, Wirenth, was having her first mating flight, and the resultant battle between the queens resulted in the loss of both. Meron was blamed by many people for his role in the loss, but was not penalized, despite the desire of many dragonriders. During the investigation of the Red Star, Meron would take most of the time at the scope. He would eventually be forced to return home. In his later years, Meron would begin trading secretly with the exiled Oldtimers, requesting Fire Lizard eggs in exchange for goods from the North. Eventually, he began to suffer from a wasting sickness that caused him excruciating pain and caused his rooms to sink with a sweet, cloying, sickly smell that induced nausea. He would often summon Masterhealer Oldive to attend him, but little could be done. Despite his ill health, Meron refused to name a successor, sparking fears of fighting over Nabol Hold after his demise. At the Gather organized to coincide with Lord Groghe's Spring Festival, he was attended by Hittet, who described himself as «of the Blood» as well as numerous other heirs all hoping to be named as Lord. Masterharper Robinton and T'bor, Weyrleader of High Reaches Weyr would band together to force him to name his heir by denying him medication. In addition, they tricked him into naming their preferred heir by making Meron believe that they didn't want the person named. Fooled, Meron would name Deckter, a distant relative who ran a carting business, as his heir, hoping to cause mischief, not realizing that he has actually named the preferred successor. Meron would live for some time before finally dying. Appearance and Personality Described as a sharp-faced man, Lord Meron was considered a perverted individual. He was also prone to fits of tempter and enjoys thinking up cruel and unusual punishments for miscreants in his Hold. Meron had a major dislike of the Weyrs, with the only exceptions being Kylara, and the Oldtimers. Towards the end of his life he suffered from a wasting disease, described by Sebell as «a very proper disease to fit Lord Meron's…peculiar ways!» It is also implied by others that this is some sort of sexually transmitted disease. His many daughters are considered ugly as they «carry the unmistakable stamp of their sire». Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * Dragondrums * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern Additional Information * Nabol Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Мерон Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Hold Staff Category:Lord Holder Category:Nabol Hold